Zentu
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended universe within the Ovenverse. Zentu is the king of all the Titans. He was once a being that existed alongside the Nexus of All Realities. He was deeply in love with Nexus, and together, they existed for millennia in peace. Nexus soon became pregnant however, and birthed the Titans. The Titans ruled and existed in Regular Space, doing as they pleased, and wreaking havoc upon existence. This caused the Eternals to grow upset, as Regular Space was under their authority. Thus Elphetite casted Zentu down upon Regular Space as punishment for his wrongdoings and commanded him to keep his children in check. While he was infuriated at first, Zentu soon grew accustomed to living in Regular Space and watching over his children. While he still hopes of reuniting with his beloved Nexus, he takes no liberties when it comes to maintaining order within Regular Space. For Zentu knows that someday the Eternals will see the work he has done and return him back to his wife. Until then, he rules over the Titans with an iron fist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A | High 2-A Name: Zentu, The All-Father, Odin, Ra, Zeus, Amenominakanushi, Adam Origin: Ovenverse Age: Immeasurable Gender: Male Classification: Titan | Creation of the Eternals Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Smite, Biological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Creation, Law Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, OHKO, Lightning Manipulation, Expert spear wielder, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Extreme resistance to Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, etc. | Same as before with added Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level+ (Zentu was stated to be the most powerful being in Regular Space before the existence of the Horsemen. This puts him well above his children, most of whom can destroy multiverses with ease. Nexus feared that if Zentu was not careful, he could destroy most, if not all of Regular Space.) | High Multiverse Level+ (Existed in the 5th dimensional barrier that separated Eternal Space from Regular Space. Should be equal to the Nexus of All Realities) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Caught up with a casual Casem, who can move at Tree(3) times faster than the speed of light) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Range: Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: The Spear of Zentu. As it is made up of all his weaknesses, he is highly susceptible to the spear's damage and properties. Equipment Spear of Zentu: Also known as Gungnir, the spear is made up of all of Zentu's weaknesses. By forcibly removing the aspects of himself that make him vulnerable, Zentu immensely boosted his resistance to a myriad of powers that could potentially kill him. The spear, being imbued with all of Zentu's weakness and vulnerability, has the ability to inflict weaknesses upon any opponent struck by it, even if they have resistances to said weaknesses. As an added bonus, the spear does the exact damage of the weakness inflicted, increasing its effectiveness. Key: Weakened Titan | Prime ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lore Duty Gallery Sahaqiel3f.jpg|The Titan of all Titans Category:Ovenverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Matter Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Data Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Morality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 2